Wemma's 1st Home
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Wemma buy there 1st home with Emma pregnant with there 1st child


Emma was a few months pregnant with there first child and Will figured this was going to be a good time to buy a house.

"Will we don't need a new home we can handle having a baby in the apartment, it might be a little crowded but we can manage"

"Well we don't have to buy something this week but i think we should at least look and start planning and i would like to get something soon. If we wait a couple months it will be hard to pack everything up with you being pregnant" Will said as he put his arms around Emma's waist.

Emma moved her arms around Will's neck "Thank you for wanting to take care of us and our new baby" Emma said as she kissed Will "We can start looking tomorrow"

The next day they started looking through the real estate ads, and found a few they wanted to go check out. After they looked at a couple of houses they found the perfect one. It was a cute little house that had three bedrooms, two baths, it had a cute little porch on the front and back with a good size yard.

"Will this is perfect! It's plenty big for our expanding family" Emma smiled at Will

"I know we lucked out and its under our budget, and walking distance from work, i don't think we could find a better first home."

They signed the papers and wrote a check and we're handed the keys on the spot. The house was one of those bank-owned foreclosure homes and those houses are very cheap because banks want to just sell them and not have to deal with them anymore.

"Will i can't believe it we just bought a home, our first home!"

"I know i can't believe we have a home, four years ago who would of thought that we would be married, buying a home and having a baby."

"I know I always dreamed about it but never thought it would happen" Emma said smiling at Will "and i wouldn't change a thing"

"I wouldn't change a thing either" Will leaned down and kissed Emma and placed his hand over Emma's small baby bump.

The next day they started to pack up everything into boxes, with Emma's OCD she was really good at organizing and packing everything. It took about a week to pack everything now the hard part was to take all the boxes to the new house. Will started to pack as many boxes into there car as possible and then take them over to the house. They ended up having to rent a truck to transport their furniture to the new home. After almost a week of going back and forth from their house and the apartment, they finally had everything moved now it was just time to unpack everything.

"Ok Emma want to start unpacking tonight or start tomorrow after work."

"Let's just rest tonight because I'm really tired, and i think i would really use a foot rub and maybe if I'm lucky i can get some cuddle time with a special someone"

"I can definitely do the foot rub but I don't know who your talking about when you say a special someone...do i know this special someone?" Will said as Emma playfully slapped his arm as Will laughed

"Will, you are such a joker sometimes"

"You know you love it" Will smiled

"I know that's what i love about you" Emma leaned in to kiss him "but seriously Will can we have some cuddle time" Emma chuckled

"Of course i would never deny cuddle time with the most beautiful woman ever" Will said as Emma blushed

"I love you Will and can't wait to start this new milestone in our marriage and in six months we will have our big new milestone."

Will got down on his knees in front of Emma "You hear that little peanut this is going to be your new home in six months." Will kissed her belly "I love you peanut" Will stood up again and cupped Emma's face in his hands "and I love you Emma" Will kissed her and stood their for awhile in each others embrace and then headed home and they spent the night cuddling and Will gave Emma the foot rub that she wanted.

The next day after they got home from work, they headed straight over to the house to start unpacking everything and try and get everything done by the end of the week. They had to be done or close to done by the end of the week since their months rent at the apartment would be done. They also would have to go and get new appliances because they had to leave their old ones at the apartment. As they got the last of their things and we're ready to go, Will found Emma standing in the middle of the empty apartment.

"Emma is their something wrong"

"No nothing is wrong, just a little sad about leaving this place behind, we have had so many memories here, most of our firsts we're here in this apartment."

"I know baby I'm going to miss this place too but we will make so many more memories in our new home, I promise"

"I know we will have a lot of new memories in our new home but this is where we started out" a tear rolled down Emma's cheek, Will wiped it from her cheek.

"I know its sad now but we will always have the memories of everything that happened here, and if we go now we can start making those new memories in our home" Will grinned as Emma nodded. They walked hand and hand though their apartment one last time to make sure they had everything and as they walked though the front door they turned around to have one last look at their apartment.

They pulled into the driveway of their home Will stopped and looked at Emma "You ready to start this new chapter of our life"

"As long as I'm with you I'll always be ready for anything"

"Same here" Will kissed Emma "Come on lets go inside where we can finish that kiss" Will grinned. They got out of the car and held hands as they walked up the sidewalk, as they reached the door Will opened it and lifted Emma up

"Will what in the world are you doing? This is the third time you have carried me over the threshold" Emma chuckled

"Oh what can i say I'm a romantic just trying to make my wife happy, and plus its our first time walking into our new home for the first time, I'm supposed to do this" Emma kissed Will

"You know your the best husband a wife could ask for"

"Well i wouldn't say that but I don't know if you know this but your the best wife a husband could ask for" Will kissed Emma as she laughed.

They finished unpacking the last box and both of them plopped on the couch, exhausted from the past three weeks and glad to finally be finished and can finally start enjoying their new home. They couldn't wait to start making memories in their new home.


End file.
